onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bounties
50 Million Increase Should we really make any changes based on this? We don't know which of them Barto really meant and whether some had a bigger increase than that. 19:57, September 24, 2015 (UTC) I agree with you, we only know Barto's one for sure. 19:59, September 24, 2015 (UTC) I definitely disagree on adding the bounty to people who didn't have one before, that's because we don't know if they had one to begin with and if so how much it was, thus the bounty could be more then 50 million or still be bounty-less. It's the same reason as why we write "at least XXX " on crew pages. I can get behind adding 50 million to other known bounties beside Barto, which I think it's pretty much limited to Cavedish if I'm not mistaken. That's because if the Barto club had a rise in bounty, I don't see why the others shouldn't have one too, though some insight from Klobis on the exact translation may be helpful. Personally, if they don't have a bounty, don't add anything. Except for Leo, because I doubt he had a record before. Nobody700 (talk) 21:11, September 24, 2015 (UTC) It doesn't make sense for Bartolomeo's bounty being the only one which got a raise. The "everyone" Bartolomeo mentions most likely goes to the other Colosseum guys as well. Sanji and Chopper weren't involved in the Dressrosa incident and didn't get a 50 Million increase. KingCannon (talk) 22:21, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Just put the bounties on the guys who have their own simply because it doesn't make sense to add "at least 50,000,000" to the others. It looks kinda awkward. I'm pretty sure Sanji has done something against Big Mom or on Zou to get him an extra 50 million. Digman14 (talk) 03:52, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Sanji got more than a 50 million increase. All others apart from Luffy, Zoro and Usopp got a 50 million increase regardless of whether they were involved with the Dressrossa events or not. Sanji got a special situation, and Chopper got a 50 beri increase instead. As for the other non-strawhat members, I think we should increase them by 50 million only if they already have a known bounty. Also, we need to update and move Law to ex-shichibukai with his new bounty as well. That's pretty much official. Woohoot (talk) 04:09, September 25, 2015 (UTC) I think we should just add the new bounties to the Heads of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet. And Gambia since he is in Barto's crew and he already had a bounty. 11:39, September 25, 2015 (UTC) I think we should (mostly) wait for the raw on this. I think at the very least, it's safe to say that the 50 million increase applies to Barto and his crew, given the wording now. 17:17, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Gambia literally did nothing. He obviously didn't get a bounty increase. Bart is the only character we should add and even then we don't know if it's correct or not. SeaTerror (talk) 19:10, September 25, 2015 (UTC) I think it would be safe to say that the gladiators who assisted Luffy against Doflamingo (not the second wave; are they even alive?) got an increase. E.g. not Gambia 19:49, September 25, 2015 (UTC) The thing is, even if I agree on that we are bound to what barto said. The 50 million increase was also a flat increase given independent of what people did. Think of Nami group: beside the Sanji variable, they also di nothing in front of the marines worthy of a bounty increase, but they still got one simply because they are part of the crew. For the same reason, gambia could have got a bounty increase simply because was an underling of Barto. That's entirely speculation on your part. They also fired on Big Mom's ship and then defeated one of Kaido's crewmembers. SeaTerror (talk) 21:31, September 25, 2015 (UTC) This essentially boils down to who Bartolomeo was referring when said "ours". His crew or the fleet guys that fought? It's really ambiguous as he could be referring to either. When he says "ours", he could be speaking as a representative of the fleet instead of as a captain of his own crew. Not to mention it would be inconsistent for his crew to be singled out. I'm leaning to the fleet as Gambia was actually defeated by a Marine and even crossed off by their list, and he was nowhere to be seen suring the Dressrosa chaos. Doesn't make sense for him to have an increase. KingCannon (talk) 23:41, September 25, 2015 (UTC) "That's entirely speculation on your part." - hold on, how are you not speculating exactly? I speculated about the reasons as why Gambia could've have had an increase, but not about if he had one, which is what we are trying to figure out here, since that's what everybody assumed and accepted. Barto said that their bounty went up as well, he didn't say his bounty. As KingCannon said, that can be ambiguous as if he meant just barto crew or everybody else but in both cases gambia would fall in since his part of the crew. "They also fired on Big Mom's ship and then defeated one of Kaido's crewmembers." I don't think the marines find attacking a pirates group a crime, unless that's demonstrate they are a threat to the government. Attacking a ship and running away and defeating a minion hardly counts as that and at best that would be true only for Sanji, not the others (also they defeated Kaido's man one day after the whole dressrosa and who reported that to the marines?). Levi is right, ST is just whinning as always. Barto, Gambia, Cavendish, Sai, Chinjao and everyone else should be given their 50M increase. 07:54, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Hold on: as I said before, I think it's wrong to give a 50M bounty to those who had not a known bounty in the first place. If we knew their bounty before, then I would agree to the increase, but since we don't it should be remain unknown. And the people I mentioned all had known bounties to begin with. 10:51, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Then I think you overlooked sai then. Can't we just write "At least" 50 million for the ones without a known bounty? Jigoromi (talk) 23:12, September 26, 2015 (UTC) I already did a couple days ago. 04:46, September 27, 2015 (UTC) But it doesn't look good on a page. I already pointed it up there. We do it for crews, and it would be foolish to assume that this is their first bounty, especially considering how much we know about pirates travelling that part of the Grand Line. Do you really want to argue that a bunch of infamous pirates and other criminals don't have bounties? 05:06, September 27, 2015 (UTC) I wouldn't object to that. Especially the 7 heads of the alliance should have them. 12:32, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Let's just wait on this for the RAW. 20:26, September 27, 2015 (UTC) In the panel on the last page of chapter 801 where Bartolomeo explains that his bounty went up, the raw dialogue seems to be "Aside from the people who were involved with the incident this time and showed how dangerous they are, everyone has gone up an even 50 million! Even I've gone up 50 million!" Which isn't very conclusive about exactly WHO got bounty increases but definitely indicates it's not just Bartolomeo. I'm leaning in favor of "everyone" referring to people from the Colosseum/Grand Fleet. The Sunny Crew likely got increases just for being Straw Hats; we don't know if the Marines know that they fired on a Yonkou and then defeated another's subordinate. MizuakiYume (talk) 08:12, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Then let's add it to everyone with a known bounty (except Bellamy). For the ones that don't have one, let's just wait. Some of them like Leo weren't even criminals and we don't know if the Marines know about the Fleet. 15:39, October 7, 2015 (UTC) The only people who should get the bounty increase are the leaders except Leo. Gambia obviously did not get a bounty increase. SeaTerror (talk) 19:01, October 7, 2015 (UTC) I'm pretty much with what Kage said. Maybe also make a note on everyone's pages since we don't know? 15:33, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Might as well add a bounty to Leo then if we're giving one to Gambia. SeaTerror (talk) 15:56, October 9, 2015 (UTC) So what are we going to do about this? Poll maybe? 05:33, October 23, 2015 (UTC) No need for a poll. Just give it to people with known bounties except for Bellamy and Gambia. Very minimum would just be Bart. SeaTerror (talk) 07:14, October 23, 2015 (UTC) So...are we still going forward with this? Does this need to be discussed anymore? 16:41, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Go through with which? SeaTerror (talk) 18:13, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Guess time for a bump. It's fine adding it to everybody except Gambia, Bellamy, and Leo I suppose. Those first two most definitely shouldn't get it. Otherwise we'd then need to give one to Leo. SeaTerror (talk) 00:38, December 20, 2015 (UTC) I thought we agreed not to give it to anyone who didn't have a known a bounty anyway. 00:47, December 20, 2015 (UTC) I don't know. It's mostly about Gambia though. He literally did nothing to get a bounty increase. SeaTerror (talk) 00:50, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Gambia was involved in a confrontation with a Vice Admiral. They know he was there, and that he survived. He assuredly got the increase as well. 18:34, March 24, 2016 (UTC) That would include Gambia yes, agreed. 18:36, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Maynard said he was taken care of. Anyway like I said if you give him a bounty then you have to give Leo one too. Bellamy too for that matter. SeaTerror (talk) 18:37, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Seems like to me the decision here is increase the bounty for all who had bounties already. This would include Bellamy, Gambia, etc. NOT Leo. 18:41, March 24, 2016 (UTC) It would include Leo since like Gambia they didn't know anything about him. Also a lot of people said no to Bellamy. SeaTerror (talk) 18:48, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Bellamy is a whole different matter, yeah. ST, we're talking about changing only the bounties of people who already had a bounty before, because anything else is (this discussion is an example) rather vague. Leo didn't have a bounty before. That's the point. Gambia literally did nothing except get defeated in 2 seconds and show up like 2000 chapters later. It's obvious he never got a bounty increase. Leo did much more than Gambia did so you would have to give him a 50,000,000 beli bounty too if you give an increase to Gambia. SeaTerror (talk) 20:00, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Pardon me for jumping in to a quite long discussion, but I think a bounty increase for Gambia seems too close to speculation to be added. Like ST said, he did nothing before being defeated and reappearing at the end of the arc. Even if he did get an increase, we don't know for certain. Obviously Leo shouldn't get a bounty unless outright mentioned, and Bellamy's increase is questionable but more likely than Leo and Gambia. 22:03, May 5, 2016 (UTC) What's there to speculate about? Gambia fought a Vice Admiral of the marines, and he survived the greater conflict. Vice Admirals tend to report things to the Marnies, you know. The difference between Leo and Gambia is that Gambia was a known entity by the Marines before the conflict AND he actively fought against the Marines, whereas Leo was unknown to them, and did not engage Marines in conflict that the Marines could recognize. 17:45, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Maynard was very flippant about Gambia after defeating him, saying to cross him off without much of a care. And since Gambia played no notable role in the eventual conflict, there's nothing to prove that the Marines would consider him a greater threat than before. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 18:14, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Kaido said what I was going to say. SeaTerror (talk) 19:24, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Alright, this discussion has been "active" for almost a year. It seems we've agreed to add the raise to everyone with a known bounty except Bellamy and Gambia. Some still disagree on Gambia, but we'll go with the majority. Doesn't seem like there's much interest for this anyway. Closing. 19:44, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Zoro's bounty Shouldn't it make mention of it being due to defeating Pica, which showed a clear increase in strength level, and thus threat level? 04:51, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Seriously. Why hasn't anyone fixed this by now? It mentions Daz Bones for his first, Kaku for his second... but no mention of Pica for his third? It's a inconsistant choice and makes no sense to purposely leave that part out. 21:29, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Cuz the page is locked. No one can edit it. 21:32, October 10, 2015 (UTC) We need to resolve the section above before we can unlock the page. Too many edit wars. 21:33, October 10, 2015 (UTC) The discussion doesnt seem to be still happening so is it resolved so the Zoro edit can be made yet? -- (talk) 11:24, October 12, 2015 (UTC)]] The guy is right, JSD cant you add that part? 11:32, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Here's a better idea: Make a single template that goes on this page and here. Both sections are supposed to have the same info, but they're different. Plus, the code is ugly in both cases. And it being a template will discourage vandalism. 14:46, October 12, 2015 (UTC) You could also generalize it to avoid arguments over specifics. Just say "For his high level of involvement in the recent events on Dressrosa." Simple. Effective. True. 17:15, October 12, 2015 (UTC) If you're doing that then you might as well just make the entire article templates. Obviously a single template would be too large. SeaTerror (talk) 17:16, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Missing filler bounties In ep. 66, some bounty posters are shown. Since we usually make such kind of articles, I believe we are missing some of them. Golass, D.R., and Spiel are the only ones that I think can be reasonably made out in both picture and name. I think we're fine as-is without any new articles. 22:01, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Adding Jack to the list of bounties Since Jack currently has the highest bounty in the series, I think the trivia that says that Ace had the highest needs to be changed. as well as adding Jack to the list of New World bounties. What do you guys think?SageM (talk) 01:03, December 4, 2015 (UTC)SageM Bounties needs updated again. Jack the drought doesn't have the highest known bounty anymore capon gang bege has the highest bounty now at 3,000,000,000 Thelastmelon (talk) 02:26, March 7, 2016 (UTC) You counted one too many zeros. His bounty is only 300,000,000. Digman14 (talk) 02:51, March 7, 2016 (UTC) No I didn't, i double check to see if your right it says it clearly. here in chapter 812 page 13, 3 billion berries. http://www.mangapanda.com/one-piece/812/13 Thelastmelon (talk) 05:42, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Read this. 05:49, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Chinjao's bounty Shouldn't Chinjao's bounty be moved to the West Blue section, since he's from Kano Country and that's where it is? I believe the priority of placing bounties on the page goes like, "part of a prexisting group" > "location" > "place the character is based/first encountered." Memnarc (talk) 08:54, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Lowest Shichibukai Former Bounty I Know that Marshall D. Teach is no longer a Shichibukai, but when he joined he had a former bounty of 0, shounldn't he be the record holder? Drp.v03 (talk) 17:20, November 17, 2016 (UTC) He probably did have a bounty, we don't know it yet. 17:24, November 17, 2016 (UTC) He didn't have a bounty. That was stated in the manga. SeaTerror (talk) 17:48, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Yup I think Kuma told to Moriah that he had a former bounty of 0. 17:52, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Just answering my own question: A bounty of 0 means that the government never issued a bounty on Blackbeard, so he really doesn't qualify for any records Drp.v03 (talk) 04:16, November 18, 2016 (UTC) The Shichibukai are pirates who works with the Marines. Not having a bounty doesn't mean he isn't a pirate so the fact remained that the he is still the pirate with the lowest bounty before joining the Shichibukai. Rhavkin (talk) 08:28, November 18, 2016 (UTC) In this case we have to include Teach on the table as well. 10:09, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Can I just point out writing "B0" (sorry forgot the template for belli) you are saying that they have a bounty, but its "0 worth". Its not the same as just saying "they have no bounty". I know this is hard to understand, but "0" is a value in terms of numbers, even if it has no worth. You cannot, therefore, write "B0" as a bounty. So this voids BB from the workings out.One-Winged Hawk (talk) 11:14, November 18, 2016 (UTC) :T add to this, I pointed out this issue years ago in regard to BB. Its like this, saying you have no money is not the same as saying you have "£0" in your bank account. Its because you can have "-£1" which is a number less then "0". This is the issue with using "0". :Isn't mathematics wonderful like that? One-Winged Hawk (talk) 11:22, November 18, 2016 (UTC) That's great, but Kuma literally says his bounty is "0 (zero)" in Chapter 474. In the Japanese. Zero is correct because if the world's strongest bounty hunter captured Blackbeard and brought him to the Marines, he would get 0. It's not negative, because then said bounty hunter would have to pay the Marines to take Blackbeard off his/her hands. In respect of this actual talk discussion, keeping it as Buggy is the most consistent option. Otherwise the other general "Lowest Bounty" categories would also have to take into account the countless millions of people in the world who don't have bounties. Making the class of people you're talking about smaller shouldn't change the definition. 12:55, November 18, 2016 (UTC) :If the manga say "B0" then its correct, otherwise, its wrong to put "B0". Thats all I'm saying as "B0" should not exist otherwise. You either do or don't have a bounty in other words. If not, then you can ignore writing any amount, otherwise you write a amount, thats all I'm saying. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 19:05, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Yeah keep it as Buggy, Teach had no bounty. 19:48, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Oh oops. Well I agree with Kage then. 20:04, November 18, 2016 (UTC) If Blackbeard had a bounty and it had 0 then it should be the lowest bounty but if Kuma just said bounty of 0, do not change it Meshack (talk) 20:51, November 18, 2016 (UTC) List of highest to Lowest canon bounties I think this would be a very useful feature. Since going through all the bounties in the page with the tremendous amount of description is very tiring. Many people would like to keep an updated list that's ordered from the highest bounty to lowest. Proof? You can check the many youtube videos about the same thing and see the amount of views they get. This article isn't really all that helpful for the casual fan. You can check my version in the history. Peace.Eusstass (talk) 14:46, May 5, 2017 (UTC) Youtubers also has speculation videos, that doesn't mean we should include them in the wiki. As for the actual list: *Pros: order, keeping track. *Cons: double info, manual ranking (when we get a new bounty the whole rank column will not fix itself automatically), lacking of previews bounties, the top three are already in characters trivia section. Add if you can think of ant more of either. Rhavkin (talk) 15:40, May 5, 2017 (UTC) I'm not a specialist, but I think there should be a way to rank them automatically. Even if there's not, it's not like we get a new bounty each new week. It will be updated once every two months probably. Checking each of the characters' trivia section to know their bounty rank is tedious. The list will probably end up larger as we enter Wano. Even if it contains double info, I still think it's valuable and pretty handy.Eusstass (talk) 16:08, May 5, 2017 (UTC) Why is it so important to know a character's rank? I would think that knowing the amount would be more important than how he/she compare to others. 17:24, May 5, 2017 (UTC) Of course knowing a character's bounty is more important. Yes the rankings are trivial in comparison, I agree. But it's something many people would like to check, so it's not completely unnecessary. Isn't it more efficient to compile them all here than adding these rankings in some the characters' trivia section?Eusstass (talk) 17:46, May 5, 2017 (UTC) The trivia mentions are just for the top three (men, women, group) and lowest. The rest are irreverent. 17:51, May 5, 2017 (UTC) Well I think it's a better way to look at the bounties collectively. Anyway, if everyone else here is against the idea, then I rest my case.Eusstass (talk) 18:11, May 5, 2017 (UTC) I think the idea has some merit, tbh, but it could work better as something you just track on your user page if it is opposed here. 18:34, May 5, 2017 (UTC) Group Bounties Should we have a record of groups bounties? Yes, most of them are based on a few member (mostly just the captain and maybe one other key member) but I still think they should all be noted in one place. Rhavkin (talk) 15:41, August 21, 2017 (UTC) Chapter 903 New Straw Hat bounties: Sanji and Luffy So, Luffy and Sanji just got updated bounties, and oh boy it's a surprise. First, Sanji's just went up to 330 Million (and it's also labeled "Vinsmoke Sanji" now, which depresses Sanji). Then, Luffy's (which he had also gotten depressed about because he misread it as 150 Million) skyrocketed to 1.5 Billion! So, this needs to be updated. I'm not really sure how but I thought I'd come here and say it. Here's the pages from Manga Stream for proof. Milodic mellodi (talk) 07:52, April 29, 2018 (UTC) The page has already been updated. 08:08, April 29, 2018 (UTC) Nyaban Brothers I thought this is a more suitable place then the Black Cat pirates talk page, but why do they have shared bounties? Galdino clearly specified that Dorry and Brogy each have the bounty on their head on the amount of their shared poster, so why are we to assume the Nyaban Brothers are any different? Rhavkin (talk) 07:43, October 15, 2018 (UTC) Because the card specifies that it's a shared bounty. 07:56, October 15, 2018 (UTC) I know, What I'm say is that their shared bounty is 14,000,000. Dorry and Brogy have a shard bounty poster with the amount for each of them listed and not the total. Rhavkin (talk) 08:16, October 15, 2018 (UTC) No. It specifies that 7,000,000 is the amount for the two of them combined. 08:24, October 15, 2018 (UTC) That's just how you interpreted that. It could be that the poster is for two people with 7,000,000 each, like the Dorry and Brogy case. Rhavkin (talk) 08:39, October 15, 2018 (UTC) https://i.imgur.com/pfLHhKI.png ※ニャーバン・兄弟として（2人分) "2人分" specifies it as two persons' worth. I'm not sure why you're using Dorry and Brogy for comparison anyway, when we never how the bounty amounts are actually listed on their poster. 09:15, October 15, 2018 (UTC) i was sure we've seen it either when they were talked about by Galdino or in Big Mom's flashback. I guess we'll see when their poster will be revealed in the upcoming booster packs. Rhavkin (talk) 12:30, October 15, 2018 (UTC) Video The video here starts quite nice, but when she starts talking about Portgas D. Luffy I lost faith. Why? And please Fandom staff: Put more afford in selecting the videos or leave them out. There are too many Theory videos here and now this one. --Bobowm (talk) 15:21, November 4, 2018 (UTC) We have literally no control over the videos. If you want to actually talk to Staff about it, community central wiki is the place. 16:51, November 4, 2018 (UTC) Inaccurate bounty description Jack's bounty description states it's the 3rd highest bounty; however, as of right now it is definitely the 4th behind Katakuri, Luffy, and Blackbeard. 20:07, December 7, 2018 (UTC) New Sections With Vivre Card confirming bounties for Hancock's sisters and the former officers of Baroque Works, I propose that as we see more of what's going, we'll add sections for certain groups/crews, like one of us did with the Straw Hats, Kuja Pirates, and Yonko crews. For now, though, I think Baroque Works and the Heart Pirates under the former Shichibukai list and Buggy's Delivery in the same category of the Kuja Pirates would all be workable. I'd do it myself, but some things do require a group effort and I wouldn't want to step on any toes. Thoughts?Awareness Bringer 17:54, January 15, 2019 (UTC) *Also, I know this article already has a gallery for Bounty posters and all, but I also think that it wouldn't hurt if the known posters available from either Vivre Card or the anime/manga were placed near each person's section and maybe organized similarly to the pre-timeskip and post-timeskip images we use for characters like the Straw Hats and all that.Awareness Bringer 18:04, January 15, 2019 (UTC) Added a few of them. In the case of Heart Pirates we can wait until there's more than two bounties. 00:31, January 27, 2019 (UTC) References There are a few issues with this article's references: #Nos. 34, 46, 57 and 74 don't have any content whatsoever. #No. 41 needs fixing, as the exact amount of Jinbe's third bounty is revealed in Vivre Card - One Piece Visual Dictionary, not Chapter 635. #No. 96 requires adding a corresponding chapter and episode. -- 18:44, January 18, 2019 (UTC) There is no such thing There is no such thing as a "0" bounty, this was discussed years ago before Blackbeard had a bounty at all and was just a member of the Schichibukai. Long story short, saying he as "B0" is not the same as "he has no bounty", by saying he ha "B0" you imply he does have a bounty but its "0" amount. He either did or did not have a bounty, but he can't be the lower starter bounty holder if he had no bounty to begin with. And you can't have a "B0" amount either. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 11:55, February 28, 2019 (UTC) The difference is that before, the source was Moriah asked what was Blackbeard's former bounty and Kuma said 0. Now we have the vivre card that showed his bounty with a sum of 0. Rhavkin (talk) 12:05, February 28, 2019 (UTC) :It makes no difference, you can't have a bounty of "B0", he was basically saying he had no bounty. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 12:07, February 28, 2019 (UTC) No, Makino has no bounty. Rhavkin (talk) 12:14, February 28, 2019 (UTC) He legit has a bounty poster with a reward of 0 belly. There is a difference, you can be labeled as a criminal by the World Government and wanted for capture, but not for a monetary reward. No idea why Blackbeard was like that, but it's without a doubt the case given that we have a poster. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 13:25, February 28, 2019 (UTC) They even used the beli symbol when discussing him becoming a Shichibukai. SeaTerror (talk) 17:05, February 28, 2019 (UTC) Why no mention of the crew's orignal 30M bounty? After Chopper joined, and definitely before Franky did, there was a bounty of 30 million for the whole crew, including Chopper and Nami. Luffy and Zorro had more (if I remember correctlyLuffyhad 60, Zorro 40 million). There was no such thing. And sign your posts with ~~~~. 11:10, April 14, 2019 (UTC) Well yes, the crew's combined bounty was 30 million when Chopper joined, because that was Luffy's bounty. But it wasn't for the whole crew Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 12:04, April 14, 2019 (UTC) Record Bounty No reason to remove it. There was a false claim that a record isn't a record by Rhavkin as the reason to remove it. SeaTerror (talk) 19:11, October 23, 2019 (UTC) Don't tell half the story. I said that being the only crew isn't a record as oppose to the "most", "least", "highest", and "lowest" on other records. The "only" is fitting the trivia section, and that fact is already listed in the Straw Hats trivia section. Rhavkin (talk) 19:51, October 23, 2019 (UTC) That is the full story since it is literally a record. You tried to falsely claim it wasn't. SeaTerror (talk) 20:26, October 23, 2019 (UTC) Luffy is the only known character that ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi. Is that a record? Rhavkin (talk) 20:59, October 23, 2019 (UTC) Lowest group bounty are Bluejam Pirates with 17.700.000. Not Krieg Pirates. Cracker-Kun (talk) 21:56, October 23, 2019 (UTC) I personally think it's unnecessary. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 22:25, October 23, 2019 (UTC) List of Bounties subpage This article is currently . Thoughts on splitting the List of Bounties into a separate subpage? 21:43, January 12, 2020 (UTC) If we do, we should include the country specific and records. Basically, anything related to the bounty itself and not information about the system. Rhavkin (talk) 21:53, January 12, 2020 (UTC) I'm for it as well as what Rhavkin said about keeping country specific and records. Vincent Dawn (talk) 23:42, January 12, 2020 (UTC) Would that be a place to again bring up the idea of a list for group bounties? Rhavkin (talk) 15:29, January 14, 2020 (UTC) I did what was agreed upon so far, but I'm still waiting for an answer about the groups. Also, anyone knows why the doesn't work? Rhavkin (talk) 13:51, January 19, 2020 (UTC)